A Wedding
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Tuvok proposed to Kathryn Janeway, now the crew is making up for their wedding on a specific holodeck program that was made by the soon-to-be married couple themselves.


**Fandom: Star Trek Voyager  
**

 **Pairing: Kathryn Janeway x Tuvok**

 **Words: 892  
**

 **AU title: A Wedding  
**

 **Tags: VOY, unrelated to previous fanfics, jealous!Chakotay  
**

 **Summary: Tuvok proposed to Kathryn Janeway, now the crew is making up for their wedding on a specific holodeck program that was made by the soon-to-be married couple themselves.**

* * *

It had been clear to see for anyone with their eyes in the right place, so it came to no surprise to Harry Kim when Tuvok proposed to the Captain in front of the entire senior crew.

But even he hadn't expected that the Vulcan would decorate the entire bridge over night with flowers.

 _When the senior officers entered the bridge, they were quickly rendered silent due to the state of the bridge. The entire frontside of the bridge was decorated with delicate white and pink coloured flowers. The neatness was certainly Kes's work, the Ocampa was also sitting at the Tactical station on the chair usually occupied by Mr. Tuvok.  
_

 _"Kes, where are the Gamma shift officers?" the Captain asked._

 _The young blonde smiled. "I send them away two hours ago, we wanted to surprise you."_

 _"We? Surprise_ me _?" Janeway was staring at her in disbelief. "Why would you do_ this _for me?"_

 _"You will see. Mr. Tuvok, you can come out!" she called._

 _The door of the Captain's ready room opened up and Tuvok strolled out in traditional Vulcan robes instead of his usual yellow-black duty uniform. As he stood on the platform of the chairs, he held out his hand to the woman who was his Captain. "If I may have your hand, Kathryn?"_

 _Janeway smiled and slowly laid her hand down in the Vulcan's extended one._

 _The male pulled her to the centre of the bridge, right underneath a big bush of white & pink coloured blossom that fluttered down on the metal ground beneath their feet._

 _"Kathryn, we have known one another for 14.56 Standard years ever since that faithful day before the Admiralty. I have come to know you as a strong woman with admirable qualities not often found in humans, you fascinate me beyond words. You have caused me to_ feel _, which frustrated me in the beginning. But I have come to realise, that you mean more to me than I could ever suspect, especially now my bond has broken. Kathryn Isabelle Janeway, would you give me the honour of becoming your husband in both human and Vulcan fashion?"  
_

 _Kathryn smiled happily. "Oh Tuvok, you're such a romantic! Of course I'll be your wife."_

 _The fingers of their right hands laced together, an intimate sign in Vulcan culture._

 _It was Kes who began with the clapping, Harry Kim and Tom Paris following her example before the rest did the same._

 _As the entire senior crew was cheering for their Captain, Ensign Kim was the only one who noticed Chakotay's scowl._

Harry was one of the men to accompany Tuvok, along with Tom Paris and Lt. Ahaya, Tuvok's second in command. They stood inside the holodeck, waiting for the bridal party to arrive.

The holodeck itself was programmed to look like a Vulcan temple, minus the grave heat.

Then, the doors of the deck opened up, revealing the women who were a part of the bride's wedding party.

Their Captain stood there, dressed in a long diamond white gown with a v-neckline. Her hair was put up in a bun, with white-pink flowers in it.

Ensign Kim was quite sure that the flower work had been done by Kes, as well as putting the dress together. The Ocampa woman was capable of magic when it came to fabrics and flowers.

B'Elanna, dressed in a short yellow gown, brought Janeway to the front of the holographic Temple, where Tuvok and Vorik were waiting to initiate the bonding ceremony.

Both Vulcans were dressed in their official black-brown robes inscribed with silver Vulcan scripts.

Once in the front, the Security Chief held out both his hands to Kathryn, which she took.

The half-Klingon stepped aside when Vorik stepped closer, lifting his hands.

The engineering Ensign spoke in Vulcan, none of the guests understood what he was saying, as long as the Captain and Tuvok knew.

The couple spoke in Vulcan too.

Harry might not be able to understand the language itself, but he could deduce that these were the vows spoken. Vulcans were usually not the type of creatures to do things temporarily, they were the type for forever and always.

It made Vulcans romantic, not that they would admit that.

This ceremony that was happening right before his eyes got him thinking about the tragic love story of Captain James T. Kirk and his Vulcan bond-mate Captain Spock, separated through the line of duty that had left Captain Spock behind, emotionally devastated, with a newborn son that required his attentions.

Kim hoped that none of this would happen to neither Captain Janeway or Commander Tuvok.

Vorik placed his fingers on both their faces, signing the time of bonding.

It was a blissful moment, Tuvok and Janeway stood their with their eyes closed and their fingers intertwined with one another.

As the ceremony ended, Vorik switched to Standard. "Thee are now bonded, thee share the Vulcan heart and the Vulcan way. May thy clan become fruitful."

All the guests clapped, all of them exited.

They came down from the platform they had stood on for the entire ceremony, walking out of the holodeck and into the hallways of _Voyager_.

The Head of Ops smiled as he walked behind the newly wed couple to the officers mess hall, where the reception would be thrown. This day couldn't go any better.


End file.
